Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (song)
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is a traditional nursery rhyme song that was written by Ann Taylor from the 19th century. The song was first performed in Pop Go The Wiggles!. Lyrics Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle all the night Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are How I wonder what you are Song Credits Trivia *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off!. * On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, The Nursery Rhymes version of the song was uploaded on April 20th 2017. Then a special live version that features guest start Mirusia Louwerse was uploaded on July 16th 2017. On August 30th 2018, the Meet the Orchestra! version was uploaded. * Dominic Lindsay's name is listed credited in other versions of the song credits such as the US version, although he didn't arrange the song. *Before this song was recorded, it was sung by Greg in Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Then later, it was rehearsed in The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour. Greg sang it again on his own YouTube channel in 2016 on guitar in one video and hand movements in another. *For the Wiggles and Sam's version, they have added a second verse, before repeating the first. * The song usually plays in D, but in the early 2006, 2011, 2012, and 2015 versions, it plays in C. *The Wiggles usually do a human pyramid at the end during their "Carols in the Domain " cues, but in 2013, they do a human pyramid after "Curoo Curoo". * On Sing, Dance & Play!, the song is titled as "Twinking In New York". Performances/Appearances Gallery See here Video File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star|Nursery Rhymes video File:The Wiggles Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Featuring Mirusia)|Live version starring Mirusia File:The Wiggles Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star|Meet the Orchestra! version Category:Wiggles songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Big Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:CinderEmma! Fairytale songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Songs Category:Caterina Mete Songs Category:Series 10 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Series 5 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Duet songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Deleted songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Live in Concert Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Sing With The Wiggles Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2019 Category:2019 songs